Ángel nocturno
by Arya86
Summary: Slash, y muucho azucar (waff o como se llame)! Nada grafico, es shonen ai. Un angel dormido es observado en aquella habitacion a donde no deberia acudir...


En la oscuridad de la habitación, estrecho contra mí su cuerpo, intentando absorber algo de su calor, de su ser. Hundo la cabeza en la delicada curva de su cuello, aspirando ese aroma ya familiar, tan delicioso, y acariciando la suave piel, que a pesar de la falta de luz sé que es blanca, pura.  
  
Disfruto al máximo de estos momentos. Estos momentos después de la pasión, después de la noche juntos, cuando yo también debería estar durmiendo. Pero en vez de eso, estoy aquí, contemplando su difusa silueta en al habitación que se va aclarando cada vez más. Se acerca el día. Y, aparte de claridad, traerá la despedida.  
  
Tan sólo ahora puedo demostrarle amor, cariño, pero de forma tierna y suave, no con la casi violencia de la noche anterior, cuando había saciado mi sed de su cuerpo, de su piel, cuando nos abandonamos a esa fuerza más poderosa que nosotros.  
  
Así que ahora, antes que se despierte, estrecho su cuerpo dormido contra mí, suavemente. Admiro la palidez de su piel, su esbelto cuerpo. Me incorporo sobre un codo. Acaricio su hombro, su pecho. Cada vez hay más luz. Con suavidad, aparto un mechón de ese precioso cabello dorado de su cara, y rozo con suavidad la mejilla.  
  
Me encantaría pensar que es solo para mí, que me ama, que permanecerá a mi lado siempre, pero sé que no es cierto. Sé que tan solo me pertenecerán esas visitas nocturnas, casi sin palabras, y estos momentos únicos... Las noches serán de ambos, pero estos instantes son solo míos, recuerdos que guardaré, que atesoraré siempre, limpios, puros, sin mancha. Porque soy consciente de ello... Quizás le amo, quizás, pero no soy tonto. Se que ya tiene dueño. Que sus días los comparte con otro, con alguien que le hace reír, le hace feliz. Con alguien con el que sus besos son dulces, sin esa amargura que hay entre nosotros dos. Y que no puedo ni podré competir contra él.  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol se empiezan a colar por la pequeña ventana de la parte superior de la pared. Yo sigo observando, en silencio. Su pelo reluce a la luz. Ese pelo castaño, casi dorado, del mismo tono que sus ojos miel... veteado con un mechón blanco, casi plateado, que en vez de ser una imperfección le añade encanto, misterio a su rostro dulce. Me encanta sentir su suave cabello acariciando mi cuerpo, enredar mis dedos en él, y perderme en la profundidad de esos ojos también dorados, antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos...  
  
Sigo con un dedo la línea de su mandíbula, el cuello y el hombro, hasta el borde de la manta de mi cama, verde, y vuelvo a subir. Me inclino encima suya para disfrutar de la vista de más cerca, y mi pelo negro cae y le roza suavemente. Lo retiro con cuidado, no quiero que le moleste. Ahora, no quiero que nada le moleste. Parece tan frágil, durmiendo, casi una dulce sonrisa en su cara. Quizás sus sueños también son dulces... aunque en ese caso no serán conmigo, lo sé. Pero me da igual. Y quisiera saber, tener la seguridad de que nada le hará daño. Nada ni nadie... de cuidar que sea feliz, para que pueda seguir viendo esa maravillosa sonrisa; cuidar de que no sufriera más, ya había tenido bastante.  
  
La luz le daba de lleno ahora. Tan sólo unos minutos más... y se iría. Tendría que ponerme mi máscara, orgullosa y casi despreciativa. Le diría que se marchara, y que ya nos volveríamos a ver. Pero no todavía. No aún. Ahora no había un después, ni máscaras, ni nada.  
  
Lo abracé por detrás, sin querer soltar su cuerpo nunca, sintiendo su calor, su peculiar aroma, con fuerza pero con suavidad. Quería que estuviera siempre a salvo, protegido, siempre a mi lado. Siempre. Podía permitirme soñar, ¿no? Soñar que eran libres, y que sólo nos pertenecíamos mutuamente...  
  
No, mejor no soñar. La caída de la nube podía doler. Me limité a permanecer allí, mientras la luz nos iba iluminando. Aunque, para mí, mi luz estaba al lado mío desde hacia ya un buen rato. Sí, eso era. Mi luz. Mi ángel... Mi pequeño ángel dorado y blanco. Pero un ángel nocturno. Porque de día, sus sonrisas eran de otra persona, sus ojos reflejaban unos ojos y un pelo negro que no era el mío, y se acurrucaba en otro pecho. Y a mí sólo venía algunas noches...  
  
Besé suavemente su nuca, olí su pelo. Lo había hecho tantas veces, pero nunca me cansaba. Si pudiera despertarme siempre oliendo esa fragancia...  
  
Aún no se despertaba, pero faltaba poco. Mi ángel se iría y yo me quedaría de nuevo en la oscuridad, hasta que volviera. No sé que buscaba, si me buscaba a mí, o tan sólo el riesgo, la aventura... quiero creer lo primero. Que también me necesitaba, que venía por mí. Pero nunca se lo preguntaría, por supuesto. Creo que no podría soportar oír según que respuesta, y además, sabía que nunca podría ser. No era mío, me repetí. Mi ángel nocturno tenía dueño, y lo amaba. Eran felices... no podía intentar interrumpir su felicidad, porque a mi lado no la encontraría. No lo hacía por el otro, por supuesto, si no por la persona que empezaba a despertar a mi lado. Susurré, con los labios pegados a la piel de su cuerpo, sin voz. No lo diría en voz alta...  
  
"Te quiero, mi ángel..."  
  
¿Cómo iba a decir en voz alta esas cursiladas? Oh vamos, que uno aún tenía su orgullo... bastante pisoteado ya. Pero sabía que no era orgullo, sino miedo. Si me rechazaba, me destrozaría. Y si me aceptaba, no creo que soportara la oscuridad que me esperaba a mí, que le esperaría a mi lado. No iba a hacerle elegir, aunque no podía confiar en que eligiera las tinieblas, lo amargo, en vez de la luz en la que vivía, de lo dulce. No, no quería oír una excusa y ver como huía de mi allí.  
  
Miré mientras se desesperazaba, hasta que abrió sus ojos dorados, nublados por el sueño, y los clavó en los míos negros. Me sonrió, y yo me sentí tremendamente orgulloso. Pero nada dije, sino que le observé. Se estiró e intentó despertarse del todo. Siempre le costaba...  
  
Se vistió, su ropa tirada por toda la habitación, mezclada con la mía. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, recordando la noche pasada juntos. Tan inocente, tan dulce... No podía ser mío, ese ángel no podía ser mío.  
  
Mi ángel, como yo le llamaba a pesar de todo, para no recordar su nombre y quién era, se acercó a mí. Nos miramos, sin palabras. Luego se giró para irse, pero fui detrás y le detuve. Le hice darse la vuelta y junte mis labios con los suyos, tiernamente, como creo que no lo había hecho nunca, disfrutando su sabor, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Se le notaba la sorpresa ante mi gesto, pero me devolvió el beso. Luego sonrió, de manera entre alegre y avergonzada, y me acarició una mejilla para irse casi corriendo después.  
  
Me derrumbé en la cama, con una mano donde me había tocado, mientras buscaba su sabor en mis labios. Sólo me quedaba esperar... esperar al próximo encuentro, la próxima noche en que iluminaría mi vida con su cercanía y la calentaría con su cuerpo, con su presencia. La próxima visita de mi ángel, mi ángel nocturno que venía con las sombras y se iba con el alba, dejándome perdido en recuerdos agri-dulces, mi felicidad nunca completa, siempre opacada por la certeza de que sólo sería eso, noches de pasión y momentos secretos de ternura... Sólo eso, un ángel nocturno... y ni siquiera mío...  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Holaa! Que tal la nueva locura salida de mi mente?? xD y en momento romantico, debo añadir...  
  
Por si quedaban dudas, el angelito que tanto ha salido por ahí es Remus xD y el otro Sev... el verdadero dueño del angel es sirius :P  
  
Um, ahora la verdad... demasiado cursi? O muy forzado? Me he reptido (ya se que si) demasiado? Verdad que no se sabe que Remus es un chico, si no conoces personajes? Se que ver a Severus asi no es muy normal, peroo es un fic! Asi que he aprovechado, jeje!  
  
Dudas, comentarios, y demas en un review! Sii un bonito review vale?? *_* (xD)  
  
Por otro lado, queria hacer publicidad de mi web ^^, mia y de una amiga...  
  
  
  
Sino sale la dirección, esta en mi profile, que a veces no salen... Es todo yaoi y chicos guapos! Y fanfics! Aunque este aun no lo he puesto, esta recien escrito...  
  
Continuacion?? Lo estropeo aun mas? Tambien waff, remus/sirius supongo... que decis?  
  
Review! 


End file.
